Many roof constructions are known to the art with nearly all being concerned with not only waterproofness but wind uplift. Wind uplift is a serious concern for large expanse buildings where an entire roof can be blown off by the low pressure created thereabove by swiftly moving and tumbling air. Because of these concerns, prior art roofs can be complex and time consuming to build.
Another concern of the commercial roofing industry is fire proofing. Fireproofing traditionally requires additional layers and structures which further complicate the roof structure.
While roofs of the prior art do function well for their intended purpose, easier to install structures that have the same or greater benefits than those of the prior art would be welcomed.